Azure Side Stories
by seanzilla115
Summary: Hidden Heroes. A possible future. An alternate world. The Gold and Silver Wings of the sky. A ninja's battle against four, powerful ninja clans. A multi-dimensional fighting tournament. These are but a few of the stories hidden within the Azure. Come in, and see for yourself what stories await you inside.
1. Unsung Heroes Pt 1

Chapter 1: Unsung Heroes Pt 1: The Big guns

_Seanzilla115: Hey minna. Just want to say that I'm excited about doing this series of side stories here. I mean, it's the first time I've done a spin-off to one of my stories, and I hope to do a good job on it. Anyway, the 1st arc will be like the Secret Freedom Fighters Arc from issues 41-44 of the Sonic Universe comics, only...things will be a bit different. You can probably tell what a few of those differences are from chapters 8 and 9 of Azure Rebellion. Oh. And before I forget, I don't own anyone in this story, nor the Sonic the Hedgehog series, the Ben 10 series, and the Blazblue series._

* * *

The city of New Mobotropolis is under siege! Sonic the Hedgehog's home city continues to reel, following the devastating attacks of Dr. Eggman. These attacks have lead to the destruction of the cities heroes, the Freedom Fighters. And to make matters worse, the city has also been attacked from within! The evil wizard Ixis Naugus, along with his apprentice Geoffery St. John, have usurped the Crown of Acorn, and driven the former King, Elias Acorn, and his family into exile! King Naugus has used his dark magic to turn the tide of public opinion in his favor. But...such an unstable and evil ruler has put the entire kingdom and its people into jeopardy. But...little does Naugus know, that in the shadows of the city he rules, there's a movement rising up. Elias, retired Secret Intelligence Director Harvey Who, and a mysterious benefactor have been recruiting teammates for a new initiative. A SECRET Initiative at that. They do the work that the public heroes can't do. They fight the battle that no one else can. They are the **Secret Freedom Fighters**...and this is there story.

* * *

Over the skies of Soumerca,** Agents Jack**(Shard), **Joker**(Larry Lynx), and **Ace**(Silver) were flying above, hidden among the clouds so no one could see them.

**(AN: throughout the arc for a while, I'll be writing the Secret Freedom Fighter's Code names for a while. But...after the names of the three new recruits are said, I'll refer them by their code names as well)**

-How's it hanging, buddy?- Jack smirked as he looked down at the frightened lynx, who was hanging for dear life on the harnest he was strapped to.

"F-f-fine!" Joker yelped as he looked at Ace, "Are w-w-we there y-y-yet?-!"

"Almost. Just a few more miles until we reach the location we're supposed to meet **Agent Ten of Diamonds **at." Ace replied while thinking with a stern look on his face, _'It's beginning to feel like I've spend more time _here _than in my own time line...but if it means saving everyone, I'll do whatever it takes! Even if it's joining the Secret Freedom Fighters.'_

* * *

**_(A few hours ago at Secret HQ)_**

_"And our informent on the council says St. John is bound for Soumerca," Harvey stated as he, along with Elias and his team, looked at a holographic image of Geoffery St. John, the skunk riding a hover bike of sorts, "We _must _know what's so important that Naugus would send his errand boy so far from his side. I already have Agent Jack of Diamonds secretly following him, so I want Agent Ace to lead Agents Jack and Joker to meet Ten of Diamonds at the location and place a tracking device so we could know St. John's movements in the future. **Agent King**(Elias) will lead **Agent Ten of Hearts, Ten of Clubs, Queen of Hearts(Leeta), and Queens of Diamonds(Lyco) **to investigate Naugus. Remember: Anonymity is your first line of defense' so use your call signs at all times. Any questions?"_

_"Er...More like a reminder," Ace spoke as he raised his hand._

_"I remember our deal. While your away, I'll be going over your notes and identify the _traitor _you're looking for. You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours," Harvey stated to the silver hedgehog._

_"R...right. Just making sure," Ace chuckled nervously a bit, giving the owl a small thumbs up._

* * *

_'Still...something doesn't seem right...those three people Harvey mentioned...there's no mention of any of them in my time line...what's going on here?' _Ace thought before he noticed something on top of a spiraling hill with a hole at the top, "That's our target's airboard. Which means this must be the spot."

-Sweet- Jack grinned as he ane Ace landed on top of the hill, Joker having unstrapped himself from the harness as soon as they landed.

"Thank g...goodness that's over," Joker sighed in relief.

-Man...you really need to live a little- Jack grinned at the lynx.

"I'll say. The little dude looks like he could faint any moment now," a voice agreed, causing the three to look at the side of the hill before a figure walked in from the side.

The figure was a tall, muscular human male around 17 years of age. He had long, straight black hair that was styled into a choppy mullet , and a few chin whiskers on his..well, chin. Around his neck was a padlock necklace with the number "11" on it. He wore a resized, black and white version of Ace's outfit.

"...I take it you're Agent Ten of Diamonds?" Ace asked the new figure.

"Eeyup, but when we're not on the job, call me Kevin," the human introduced himself as he walked over to the two Mobians and robotic hedgehog, "And before you ask, the guy we're following is down that hole. But before he went down there, I manage to hear him talking about something. Something about retrieving some bones or something."

"R...right," Ace nodded as he looked over at Jack, who had the airboard on its side while the robotic hedgehog's left hand turned into a small blaster of sorts, "Did you install the tracker yet?"

-I'm about to do it right now. So I suggest you step back, because this is going going to be risky- Jack stated to Ace.

Ace, Joker, and Ten of Diamonds did so as Jack carefully aimed a spot underneath the airboard. His serious face grew a bit, almost looking more comical than serious, as he fired a small chip at the bottom of the airboard, the chip attaching itself as soon as it hit.

-Phew! There! Tracker attached- Jack sighed in a comical way, causing both Ace and Joker to facefault while Ten of Diamond chuckled quietly at the act -Oh man...that was _soooo __dangerous _and _hard_-

"...Would you knock it off?!" Ace snapped quietly at Jack, "We're on a serious mission here!"

"Dude...calm down," Ten of Diamonds spoke as he placed his hand on the silver hedgehog's shoulder, "At least if we lose the guy, it'll be easier to find him with the tracker Jack installed."

-Exactly. Besides, it's just _one guy _after all. I think we can handle it- Jack added with a smirk as he pulled out a visor before putting it on over his eyes and looked down the hole with Joker -I'm not picking up any traps...but that's a _long _way down-

"I'll lower us to the bottom then," Ace said as his hands wer now covered in a cyan energy.

-Uh...how about _no_?- Shard forwned at Ace -Your powers short-circut electronics. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm a _robot-_

"It's _how _I use them!" Ace frowned quietly back at Jack, the two hedgehogs not noticing Joker looking down the hole, "And my powers are silent. Your rockets are loud and will give us away. And in case you've forgotten, we're trying to be _subtle_!"

"Uh...Guys?" Ten of Diamonds spoke.

-So? I can pretty much breeze by without anyone noticing- Jack quipped.

"Guys..."

"Are you really that big of an idiot? Like I said, we're trying to be subtle and _not_ get caught!" Ace snapped quietly at Jack again.

"Guys."

-...you want to start something...cockatoo head?- Jack frowned at Ace, the robotic hedgehog changing his left hand into a blaster.

"Well...maybe I..." Ace began.

"Guys!"

"What?!" Ace and Jack snapped a bit loud as they turned to Ten of Diamonds.

"...Joker just fell down the hole," Ten of Diamonds pointed out.

"Huh?!" Ace gasped quietly as he looked down to see a screaming Joker falling down the hole, "Damn!" he cursed as a he covered himself in cyan energy and flew after the panicking lynx. WHen he was almost about to grab Joker, Jack shot right past Ace and grabbed the lynx just as he was about to be impaled by some stalagmites.

-And...Whoosh! I move even faster than you can think- Jack grinned as he landed on the ground with Joker in his arms.

"Well congratulations..." Ace spoke as he landed behind the robotic hedgehog, dismissing the cyan energy, "And now between Joker's screaming and your rockets, St. John will know we're here!"

-...you're a real 'glass-half-empty' kind of guy, aren't you?- Jack sighed as he placed Joker down.

"W...why would build a death trap that leads to a death trap?" Joker gulped as he looked at the stalagmites.

"Most likely to keep this place a secret from everyone, little dude," Ten of Diamonds replied as he climbed down the hole and landed next to Ace, frowning a bit at the silver hedgehog, "You could've grabbed me before you came rushing down here, ya know?"

"Sorry...I kinda forgot you were there..." Ace apologize.

"...whatever..." Ten of Diamonds sighed before looking over at Joker, "And you. Be careful next time, okay?"

"S...sorry. But I don't have full control of my jynxes," Joker apologized, earning a raised eye brow from Ten of Diamonds.

"Wait...how can...?" the human of the group began before he remembered something, _'Oh yeah...I forgot the doc had me and the girls go over the others' profiles before we came here.'_

"You know...I've been meaning to ask but...I don't really understand how you can do that, Joker. Do you have powers like me?" Ace asked the lynx.

"...Not exactly," Joker replied with a sad sigh, "Bad stuff just..._happens _around me. Sometimes I can make it happen to the enemy. Other times..." he paused as he wiped some tears away from his eyes, "Before I joined the Secret Freedom Fighters...things just seemed to keep falling apart for me. My team had disbanded...I tried running for public office, only for my ballot box to spontaneously combust..." he paused to shudder a bit, "The jockstrap incident when I tried out for the baseball team a few weeks ago...the list just kept going, "He then sighed sadly again, "I didn't know what to do with myself until...a bit of bad luck...became good luck."

"...I see now..." Ace noted as he and his team searched inside the cave for St. John, "Director Who decided to send you, someone who causes random things to go wrong, on sensitive spy missions?"

"..." Larry looked down sadly after Ace said that.

-*cough*I know who the traitor is!*cough*'scuse me while I leap to conclusions in a single bound*Cough hack cough*Ahem!- Jack said while Ten of Diamonds snickered a bit at the robotic hedgehog's joking around.

"The Director is helping me with that," Ace stated in an annoyed tone, his left eye twitching a bit at Jack's behavior.

-I know he is hot shot. He's also giving me and Larry a second chance with his little spy team- Jack pointed out before smirking -You might want to keep that in mind since this is your...what? _Fourth _time you accused someone?-

"_Fifth _actually if you count that rabbit," Ten of Diamonds added with a smirk.

-...Oh yeah...I almost forgot about that- Jack said as he and Ten of Diamonds bumped fist -Thanks dude-

"Hey I'm trying to _save _your time-line!" Ace frowned quietly at Jack.

-And Larry's been fighting for it before you were even born- Jack quipped.

"Ooh...Burn," Ten of Diamonds snickered.

"That's because _I'm _from the future!" Ace snapped quietly at the robotic hedgehog.

"Um...guys?" Joker spoke, getting the three's attention as the lynx pointed at something, "We've got something up ahead."

Ace, Jack, and Ten of Diamonds looked in the direction the lynx was pointing at and saw a hallway with bronze-colored stone tiles, most of the tiles having rectangular shaped holes in them.

-Yeah...this doesn't look suspicious- Jack stated with a frown as he brought his visor out again and scanned the hallway.

"Anything?" Ace asked the robotic hedgehog.

-Nada. But if it's old or rudimentary enough, my scans can't pick it up- Jack replied as he took the visor off.

"Then I guess it's up to me," Joker stated in a serious tone as he walked forward.

"La...joker, wait! I can just..." Ace began as Joker stepped on one of the stone tiles, the tile pressing downwards as soon as the lynx stepped on it.

Ten of Diamonds pulled Joker out of the way just in time as arrows came out of the holes in the walls and floor, causing the four to take cover as the arrows ricocheted across the hall. Once everything was quiet, Ace and his team popped their heads from behind the rock to see the floor of the hallway was covered in broken arrows with a few embedded in the walls.

* * *

"Something set off the first round of traps...and I'm the first bloke to step foot in here for centuries," St. John noted as he stood before three statues, the skunk picking up a few bones that were in the hands of the middle statue and placing them in a bag, "Somehow, I doubt that was coincidence...I better move quick so I can see them before they see me."

* * *

"..." joker whimpered as he, Ace, Jack, and Ten of Diamonds now stood in a room with a large hole in the middle of it with spikes on the bottom. IT didn't help that there were also large maces and guillotine swinging above the hole.

"...Isn't this a bit overkill?" Ten of Diamonds sweatdropped a bit at the heavily trapped room.

"Yeah...whatever happedn to good ol' fashioned pit of spikes?" Ace added.

-The balls have spikes- Jack pointed out.

"Y...yeah. B...but...the ones in the pit didn't move," Joker gulped as he looked down the hole before looking over at Ace, "H...how's anyone supposed to get past _this_?!"

"They're not...unless they have skills like Naugus," Ace stated before grinning a bit as his hand was covered in cyan energy again, "But my powers can hold them all in place so we can..."

-Step aside. Superior technology comin' through- Jack pushed Ace aside as he fired his blaster at the swinging maces and guillotine, destroying them as they fell into the pit below -There. Just made your job easier, _Ace_-

"Blowing things up and alerting our target doesn't help, _Jack_," Ace frowned at he covered Ten of Diamonds and himself in cyan energy.

-Meh. We blew that angle of the mission a hallway ago- Jack shrugged as he grabbed Joker's hand.

"He's got a point, you know," Ten of Diamonds added.

"You shut it," Ace frowned at the human of the group as he and Jack flew over the hole, the two hedgehog's carrying their fellow teamates as the reached the other side.

"Just giving my opinion, dude," Ten of Diamonds shrugged as the four rushed down the hallway.

Unaware to them, black smoke rose up from the pit and landed on the side Ace's team was on before it formed into a frowning Geoffery St. John' the skunk glaring at the fading images of Ace and his team.

* * *

"That looks like writing," Joker noted as the two Mobians, robotic hedgehog, and human now stood in the same room St. John was in, both Jack and joker looking at some mysterious writing on one of the pillar, "Can you make out what it says, Jack?"

-Seems like a dead language...I'll run a cross reference- Jack replied as he scanned the writing -Okay. I _think _it says :This is the crypt of **Ixis Vale**' one of **Ixis Mogul's Four Elite-**

"Ixis..._Mogul_?" Ace's eyes widened after hearing that, the silver hedgehog looking at a statue of a large, woolie mammoth mobian in wizard-like robes, the hood of the robe hiding all but the mammoth's eyes, trunk, and tusk, "Are...Are you sure?"

-Pretty sure, yeah. Why?- Jack asked, not once turning around to face Ace as the robotic hedgehog continued to scan the writing.

"Uh...N...no reason," Ace replied as he looked away from the statue, _'Th...this can't be. M...master was a Ixis Wizard? W...why?'_

-...Sure. No reason- Jack frowned a bit at the silver hedgehog.

"Hold on..." Ten of Diamonds spoke, getting everyone's attention, "If this is a crypt...then where are the remains?"

"Y...yeah. This is just a room," Joker added.

-It says Vale's remains are supposed to be right there- Jack answered as he pointed to the statue of a mobian bird in the same robes the mammoth statue was wearing.

"Which means St. John's already _been _here!" Ace realized, "He must be hiding! I _knew _he'd hear us coming!"

-Um...he's not hiding dude- Jack stated as he had his visor on again, seeing a few, fresh footsteps leading outsied the room -He's already _gone! _I've got fresh tracks!-

"Alright...we'll head him off if we..." Ace began.

-Don't worry. I've got him- Jack replied as he rushed out of the room in a black and gold blur.

"Jack, wait!" Joker tried calling out to the robotic hedgehog.

"I don't think he heard you, little dude," Ten of Diamonds stated to the lynx, "He ran out of here like a bat out of hell."

"Y...yeah. He's fast...but not _that _fast," Joker said as he looked in the direction Jack left in.

"Then we need a shortcut," Ace spoke as he covered his pointer finger in cyan energy and 'drew' a map, "He must've slipped right past us. So if we came in here...and the passage leads like so..." he grinned as he covered himself in cyan energy, aiming at a certain spot on the ceiling, "That puts him about right _there_!"

"Um...wh-what're you doing?" Joker asked.

"Watch..." Ace replied with a grin as he clutched one of his hands.

* * *

At the same time, St. John was walking down the hallway with the arrow traps before the floor he was on started to rumble.

"W..what the bloody hell?!" the skunk gasped as the floor he was standing on was covered in cyan energy and formed into a hand' dragging St. John down into the room Ace and the others were in just as Jack coming into the arrow trap hallway.

-...- Jack blinked for a bit as he looked down the hole to see a smirking Ace, who had turned the hand that was holding St. John into a sphere made of rocks and tiles -Heh...show-off-

"You're just _jealous_," Ace smirked at the robotic hedgehog, "Can you see if our target's caught in that mess?"

-Not immediately, but I saw him fall- Jack replied, -He should be immobile, right?-

"Maybe not," Ace replied, "Unless I'm concentrating on him, he maybe just floating in there. It's hard to tell if..."

"Duck!" Ten of Diamonds yelled as he pushed Ace down just as the sphere exploded letting St. John escape through the hole in the ceiling.

-Oh no you don't! Freeze!- Jack yelled as he chased after St. John, only for the skunk to fire a arrow with a stick of dynamite on it at the robotic hedgehog -...shit-

Ace, Joker, and Ten of Diamonds braced themselves as the following explosion sent a damaged Jack falling down into the room, followed by multiple large rocks that threatened to squish Ace and his team, only for Ace to catch them with his powers just in time.

"A...Are you okay?" Joker asked Jack, the robotic hedgehog struggling a bit to get up.

-Y...yeah...Have I ever mentioned I hate being buried alive?- Jack frowned.

"No you didn't dude," Ten of Diamonds stated.

-Oh...well I do. I _hate _being buried alive- Jack stated with a frown.

"I won't...let you...get aw..." Ace began before the cave started to rumble with multiple explosions being heard form above as more rocks started to fall down, "Ahh!"

"Dude! We've got to get out of here, now!" Ten of Diamonds called out to Ace, the human carrying Jack over his shoulders.

"I...I can't...otherwise we'll...gah!" Ace gasped in pain as the strain from holding all those heavy rocks started to take it's toll on the silver hedgehog.

* * *

"Over...did it...with the magic...that...was _too _close!" St. John panted as he crawled out of the hole, carrying the bag over his shoulder as he grabbed his airboard and started to leave, unaware of the tracker underneath said object, "I don't know who those blokes were...but I'm glad I don't have to face them again."

* * *

-You got that, Ace?- Jack asked the silver hedgehog, who was doing his best to keep the rocks from crushing them.

"Y...yeah. I got it for now..." Ace nodded with a grunt.

-Good...because I don't know if I mentioned this already, but I _really _hate being buried. Once is enough for me, thank you very much- Jack stated before he sparked a bit.

"Dude? You okay? You got pretty smashed up back there," Ten of Diamonds said to the robotic hedgehog.

-Auto-repair's kicking in. I just cant' push my Power Core right now- Jack replied as he looked over at Joker, -And you. Don't jynx anything right now, okay? Just...sit there and think about non-jynxy thoughts-

"O...okay..." Joker nodded sadly a bit as he sat down.

-Good- Jack nodded as he looked over at Ace -If I start digging a tunnel out, is that going to destabilize things too much for you to handle?-

"N...no. G...go for it," Ace replied with a grunt.

-Alright- Jack nodded as he curled up into a ball and shot up, performing a mid-air Spindash on the large rock to make a tunnel for him and the others to escape through.

"We maybe trapped here, and the target got away...but at least we got the tracker on the airboard," Ten of Diamonds noted as he sat next to Joker.

"Y...yeah," Joker nodded while thinking, _'I...I hope the others are doing okay.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from Ace and his team, King was running through a tunnel like area before coming to a stop.

"I...I think I lost him..." King panted while thinking, _'But I got seperated from the girls in the process. I'll have to find a way to regroup with them so we can...' _he noticed a bright, demonic fire-red light approaching him from behind, _'Shoot! How did he catch up to me so fast?-! I..I gotta hide!' _He thought with a scared tone as he rushed behind one of the stalagmites there.

**"You cannot hide, intruders!**" A demonic, distorted voice roared as what looked like a fiery, demonic version of Naugus came rushing into the tunnel, lava dripping from the wizard's mouth and razor sharp teeth, **"THERE'S NO ESCAPE!-!-!"**

* * *

_Seanzilla115: Holy crap in a pita! What the hell happened to Naugus?-! And what of Ace's team? Will they be able to escape from the cave before they're crushed? Will King(Elias) find his team and escape before the demonic Naugus finds them? Find out next time in part 2 of the Secret Freedom Fighters Arc, The Terror Below! until then, I'm Seanzilla115, and I'm signing off. Have a good day minna.*snaps fingers before dissipating from view*_


	2. Unsung Heroes Pt 2

Chapter 2: Unsung Heroes Pt 2: The Terror Below

_Seanzilla115: Hey minna. I...have nothing to say...except I don't own anyone in this story, nor the Sonic the Hedgehog series, the Ben 10 series, and the Blazblue series._

* * *

_**Last time, Ace and his team were following St. John to see what he was doing, and finds out that the cave they followed the skunk into was a tomb for a Ixis Wizard. Before they could capture him, St. John got away and trapped Ace and his team inside the cave, allowing the skunk a clean getaway. However, he was unaware of the tracker Jack placed underneath his airboard. Meanwhile with the other team, King had got separated from his team mates and was being chased by what appeared to be a fiery, demonic version of Ixis Naugus. How did this event come to pass? Let us turn back the clock and see what happened.**_

* * *

It was a calm, peacful morning in the city of New Mobotropolis. A gentle breeze blew as small birds chirped inside their nest in the trees...that is until a certain king/wizard turn the birds into crystals and destroyed their nest.

"Annoying pest," Naugus mumbled to himself as he headed towards a giant hole in the ground.

You see, not too long after Sally's Robotization, the Battle bird Armada attacked New Mobotropolis, hoping to find the lost city of **Babylon Garden**. Many were injured during the attack, yet Naugus hardly cared, even though he _tried_ to push them back, only for the Battle bird Armada to somehow push him back. Sonic and his team managed to beat back the Battle Bird Aramda...but at the cost of Castle Acorn.

Nagus stared down the hole where _his _castle use to stand, a frown on the king/wizard's face. If those blasted birds hadn't messed with him, _his _castle would still be standing. _He _would've been the one to save the day, not that blasted hedgehog and his team. But that wasn't important right now...he had a mission to do.

Unaware to the mad king/wizard, King, Queen of Hearts, Queen of Diamonds, and the two new recruits, Ten of Clubs and Ten of Hearts, stood behind one of the buildings near where the castle used to be, waiting for Naugus to make his next move.

Ten of Clubs was a human female around 16 years of age with short, red-orange hair with a blue hair clip in it. Behind her blue-tinted goggles were a pair of dark-green eyes. She wore a resized, black and magenta version of Queen od Hearts and Queen of Diamonds' outfit.

Ten of Hearts was a human female, possibly a few years older than Ten of Clubs. She had green eyes, and long, blond hair that reached down to her back, a blue hairpiece being seen just above her ear. On the back of her lightning-blue and black version of Ten of Club's outfit were a pair of large, dark-red gun holsters that held a pair of guns inside.

_'Why is Naugus so interested in that hole?' _King thought to himself as he spied on Naugus with a frown, _'I know Harvey Who put together this team but...the poeple he chose for it are not my first choices...or second...or even my third. But...I guess I'll have to play the hand that's been dealt to me. But something's got me curious...those three new memebers...where did that come from exactly? And who's this 'Professor' Harvey spoke of be...'_

"Hey, King," Queen of Hearts spoke, catching King's attention and interrupting his thoughts, "We're clear to go. I don't know how long we'll have a clear opening, but we need to move now."

"No. There's no more cover between us and the target. Just be ready to sprint when he makes his move," King stated to the female wolf, causing her to frown.

"Listen you...I..." Queen of Hearts began before Ten of Clubs placed her hand on the wolf's shoulder.

"Calm down Lyco, otherwise you'll give away out position," the red headed stated quietly.

"R...right. Sorry about that," Queen of Hearts nodded, "It's just...King's acting like a complete..."

"Shh!" King hushed her, ticking off the female wolf a bit further as the squirrel/chipmunk saw Naugus fly down the hole, "He's on the move! We have to go now!"

"...Right," Queen of Hearts nodded as she, Queen of Diamonds, Ten of Clubs, and Ten of Hearts followed King.

"Oh man...oh man...oh man..." Queen of Diamonds mumbled to herself as she and the others reached the hole.

"Okay team...activate your wing suits," King ordered as he pulled a string on his suit just as he and his team jumped down the hole.

"I hate heights..." Queen of Diamonds mumbled to herself as a pair of parachute-like gliders popped out of her and the others' suits, "I hate-hate-hate-hate-_hate _heights."

Naugus continued to fly down the hole until he aimed his staff and fired at a spot inside the hole, letting it open up to reveal a secret passage. the mad king/wizard then flew down towards the secret entrance and landed inside. He then began to walk away before he felt a precense behind him. He then quickly turned around, only to see nothing there.

"Hmm...the quickster's away, and the walrus is too fat to be stealthy," Naugus noted to himself as he closed the way out and started walking down the hidden cave, "Perhaps it was just the wind ...or perhaps it was one of _you_, never giving me a moments peace...dont' paly coy! Of course I meant you!...That's no excuse!...Silence all of you!...I'm not even going to reply to that last one."

As soon as Naugus was no longer in site, King and his team poked out from behind the stalagmites in the cave.

"Okay...we're all clear," King stated as he walked over to the sealed entrance.

"That was wierd...was Naugus talking to us?" Queen of Diamonds asked her fellow, female teammates in confusion.

"I don't _think _so. If he knew we were here...why didn't he attack?" Queen of Hearts pondered.

"I don't know. Who else could he be talking too?" Queen of Diamonds asked again.

"I don't know...but I sensed something...dark coming off of him when he was talking," Ten of Clubs stated as she looked down the direction Naugus left in.

"L...like what, **Gwen**-san?" Ten of Hearts asked.

"I wish I knew, **Noel,**" Ten of Clubs replied to the blond.

"Can you girls cut the stupid chatter?" King asked as he placed a high-tech looking bomb on the sealed entrance, "Once I get this explosive set to secure our exit, we can..."

"Excuse me, _king_?" Queen of Diamonds interrupted, the female wolf ticked off by the squirrel/chipmunk, "But how long have you been a secret agent?"

"What? I've never been..." King began before recalled something, "We'll...not like this, but..."

"_Exactly!_ You dismissed us on day one when you have no experience of your own!" Queen of Diamonds frowned quietly.

"Besides...it's not like we're fighting for _our _kingdom here!" Queen of Hearts added with a frown.

"Right! We wanted to do more for the common good..." Queen of Diamonds stated.

"And leapt at the chance when we received a request for help," Queen of Hearts added, "But what we received a welcome even less warm then yours."

"...Look. I apologize for what Naugus said to you. But I..." King began.

"He threatened to declare the Wolf Pack traitors and declare war on them if we didn't leave," Queen of Diamonds stated, causing King's eye to widen in shock.

"W...what?"

"Yeah. He obviously doesn't trust anyone from outside the kingdom," Queen of Hearts stated as she pointed her finger at King, "And speaking of trust issues, in case you've forgotten, me and Joker got you out of Feral Forest."

"I...I know that. But..." King began.

"The Director thought the team performed well on the first mission..." Queen of Diamonds stated as she and her sister turned around, and started to walk away "But if you cant' decide whether this team can be trusted or not...then we cant' trust you to lead us."

"Settle the bomb. Me and the other girls will handle the rest," Queen of Hearts added as they walked further down the cave.

"..." King didn't say anything as he was about to go back to working on the bomb.

"They're right you know."

"..." King didn't reply as he continued to work on the bomb, not turning around to see a frowning Ten of Clubs and Ten of Hearts glaring at him.

"If you don't settle these trust issues...then you're no better than Naugus..." Ten of Clubs stated as she and Ten of Hearts followed after the two, female wolves.

"..." King sighed a bit as he continued to work on the bomb, "They don't know what they're talking about."

* * *

"Grr! I can't believe the way King acted back there!" Queen of Diamonds growled in annoyance as they walked further into the hidden cave, searching for Naugus.

"Tell me about it," Queen of Hearts agreed with a sigh, "I still don't understand why Director Who chose _him _to lead the team."

"He's just concerned for the safety of those under Naugus' reign," the two turned to see Ten of Clubs walking up with Ten of Hearts following her, "Wouldn't you feel that this was a burden only you could carry if you were in his shoes?"

"...I guess you're right..." Queen of Hearts sighed, _'I forgot he's doing this not just for the kingdom, but for his family as well.'_

"Yeah..." Queen of Diamonds added as the four females of the group continued to search the cave, "By the way...may we ask you two something?"

"Um...Well, I-I guess so," Ten of Hearts replied.

"Who's this 'Professor' Director Who keeps talking about?" Queen of Diamonds asked.

"I'm curious about that as well. I mean, the only people who know about this 'Professor' are Director Who, you two, and Ten of Diamonds," Queen of Hearts added, "So...who exactly is this 'Professor' character?"

"Oh! Um...well..." Ten of Hearts began.

"I'm sorry, you two, but we've been asked by the Professor to not reveal who the Professor's is or what the Professor's gender is in order to join you all," Ten of Clubs explained.

"Oh...I see..." Queen of Hearts said while thinking, _'Damn..I was hoping to find out who this 'professor' was exactly.'_

"Yeah...welll...what were you and Ten of Diamonds doing exactly before this 'Professor' hired you 3?" Queen of Diamonds asked.

"...I...I'd rather not talk about it," Ten of Hearts replied with a hint of pain and regret in her tone, her mind flashing back to her crying into the torso of a one-armed, bloodied figure with stunning silver hair.

"S...same here..." Ten of Clubs added with a hint of fear and pain in her voice, recalling a memory of how she and Ten of Diamonds were nearly killed by a cybernetic, psychotic monster that was bent of killing not just them, but everyone back in her world just to get back at her cousin.

"I see...I...I apologize for asking you two that question then..." Queen of Diamonds apologized.

"S...same here..." Queen of Hearts sadly added, "We...we didn't mean to make you both recall such bad memories."

"It...it's okay," Ten of Hearts replied.

"..." Queen of Hearts nodded before she heard a wheezing noise coming from the corner up ahead, some barely lit light shining through, "Something's down there...and I bet it's Naugus."

"Most likely yes," Queen of Diamonds noted, "Let's check it out just to make sure. But be sure to stay hidden to make sure Naugus doesn't see us."

"Got it/h-hai," Ten of Clubs and Ten of Hearts nodded as the four girls of the Secret Freedom Fighters slowly and quietly walked over to the corner. Once they were there, they lightly poked their heads out from the side before their eyes widened.

Before them was a large, ornate room with various torches and magic runes on the floor and walls. Standing in the middle of the room, which had a medium-sized pedestal in the middle of it, was Naugus.

"Wh...what is this place?" Ten of Hearts whispered as she looked at the room from her hiding place.

"Don't know..." Queen of Hearts replied quietly as she took out a small device that showed a complete map of New Mobotrpolis, "But if I can guess right , I'd say were directly under the **Royal Military HQ**. but...why is there such a big room underneath it?"

"Maybe Nagus' planning on attacking the council from below?" Queen of Diamonds guessed quietly.

"Maybe...if so, then why have such a big, ornate room?" Queen of Hearts stated quietly, "And what's with all the magic runes on the walls?"

"..." Ten of Hearts was about to say something before she noticed Nagus grunting and wheezing in pain as he collapsed on the pedestal in the room, "Wh...what's happening to him?"

"I don't know, Noel...but I'm sensing that dark power coming off him again..." Ten of Clubs stated as her eyes began to glow a magenta color before turning back to normal, "And those magic runes on the walls are giving off the same energy."

"I se...wait. How can you...?" Queen of Diamonds began.

"I'll explain later. Let's stay quiet and see what happens next," Ten of Clubs replied as they heard Nagus mumbling something as he tried to get back up.

_**'Give in already...you're fight is**_** futile...**' one of the voices in Naugus' head said in a dark tone.

"N...no. This...**is my body...**and you're j...just ghost!" Nagus growled at the voices as a large red rhino in wizard robes, a large blue lobster in wizard robes, and a large yellow bat in wizard robes appeared before Nagus, the mad wizard/king being the only one to see them.

_**'Ghost that'll haunt you to your end. The sooner that comes...the sooner you'll be released,'**_the rhino smirked darkly.

_**'Hahahaha! Look at him**_** struggle!'** the bat taunted with an evil smirk.

"Begone! I have work to do!" Nagus growled as he tried to swat the spirits away from him.

Queen of Diamonds, Queen of Hearts, and Ten of Hearts blinked in confusion from their hiding spot as they watched Naugus swat away at nothing, yet Ten of Clubs, her eyes glowing magenta again, managed to see who Nagus was arguing with.

_'Those 3 spirits...if the file I read on Naugus was right, then those three spirits must be **Ixis Agunus, Ixis Suguna, **and** Ixis Nusgau,** the three Ixis Wizards who combined to make Naugus,' _Ten of Clubs thought as her eyes turned back to normal real quick, _'But still...what're they trying to do to Naugus?'_

**_'At the very least you can try to stop maintain this form,'_ **Nusgau stated as he flew next to Naugus, _**'Nobody can see you here...so let loose a little!'**_

"If...If...If...it will...**quite you down,**" Naugus gave in as his entire body was engulfed in magma colored flames, the glove on his normal hand being torn to shreds as his hand turned into a dragonic-like hand with razor sharp claws, **"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!-!-!-!"**

"Aaah!" Queen of Diamonds screamed out a little in fear the moment Naugus roared. Unfortunatly, said mad wizard/king heard her.

**"WHO'S THERE?-!" **Naugus growled in a distorted, demonic voice as he quickly turned around to see who yelled.

* * *

"And where do _they _get the gall to tell _me _how to go about saving _my _kingdom," King mumbled to himself as he finished setting up the bomb before sighing, "And where do _I _get to judge _anyone, _giving how I handled things in the past? I should follow my own advice and stop picking fights with my own team. I'll link back up with the girls. Maybe I can apologize and get us all focused on the mission before something..."

"Kyaaaaa!"

King's eyes widened, recognizing that scream as he rushed down the cave before he noticed something bright approach his direction. He then quickly dove out of the way as a large stream of fire bursted through the tunnel, which began to turn into a twisted version of itself.

"...Nagus must've found the girls, and he's turning the place into a maze of traps," the chipmunk/squirrel noted to himself before he noticed the way out was gone, "And it's working...crud."

"King!"

King quickly turned around to see Queen of Hearts, Queen of Diamonds, Ten of Clubs, and Ten of Hearts approach him.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I...I blew our cover and..." Queen of Hearts began before she and the other girls stopped.

"Hold on...there wasn't a branching path here before," Queen of Hearts noted as she turned towards King, "What's going on here?-!"

"Naugus' reshaping the cave to trap us and hide whatever he's doing here," King replied as he pointed towards the wall, which had a scratch on it, "I've been marking the right way and..."

"Uh...are you sure about that?" Queen of Hearts said as she saw various scratches on the wall.

"...okay, new plan," King said as he pointed to three holes, the one on the right big enough for Ten of Clubs and Ten of Hearts to go through " We'll split up and stick to one wall. Double back if you hit a dead end."

"...Why did you have to say '_Dead End_'? Queen of Diamonds sighed as she and her sister took the hole on the left, Ten of Clubs and Ten of Diamonds taking the hole on the right, and King taking the hole in the middle. And just in time too as a bright light started to approach him, causing the chipmunk/squirrel to quickly hide behind a stalagmite

**"YOU CANNOT HIDE, INTRUDERS! THERE'S NO ESCAPE! YOU'LL TAKE MY SECRET TO YOUR GRAVES!-!-!"** a voice roared as the fiery, demonic visage of Nagus came in, lava dripping from his mouth and teeth as he looked around the hole, King shaking in fear as he hide behind the stalagmite, **"WHO ARE YOU?-! WHERE ARE YOU?-!-!" **the demonic wizard/king roared as he went further down into the cave.

"Wh...what in the world happened to Naugus?" King gasped, his hands shaking like crazy.

* * *

"No!" Queen of Diamonds gasped as she and Queen of Hearts reached a dead end, "Oh man...what do we do?-! Naugus'll be here any minute! who knows what...?"

***SMACK!***

"Calm down, sis!" Queen of Hearts yelled after slapping her sister, "look...I know things look bad right now...but we'll pull through this."

"Y...you're right," Queen of Diamonds said, rubbing the spot where her sister slapped her, "Thanks sis. I don't know what came over me."

"Yeah...to tell you the truth...I as scared as you are right now..." Queen of Hearts replied, "But we need to stay calm if we want to get out of here in one piece. Now...we'll just double back adn take Gwen and Noel's tunnel. If that's a dead end, we'll take elias' tunnel and..."

**"THERE YOU ARE!"**

"Aaah!" Queen of Hearts and Queen of Diamonds screamed as they were quickly grabbed by Naugus' demonic claw.

**"YOU TWO WILL PAY FOR FINDING MY SECRET!" **Naugus roared before gaining a dark smirked as he snapped his fingers, summoning a few, rope like tentacles from the floor, **"SO I'LL JUST HAVE TO BREAK YOUR WILLS UNTIL YOU...**"

***BANG BANG BANG!***

**"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-!-!-!"** Naugus roared out in pain as he clutched his now, bleeding claw, releasing both Queen of Hearts and Queen of Diamonds in the process as they ran to the side as quickly as possible, the rope like tentacles disappearing, **"WHO DARES TO ATTACK ME?-!"**

"Flash-Bang! Take cover!"

**"HUH?" **Naugus blinked in confusion for a bit before a bright light filled the room, blinding the demonic wizard/king as 5 figures ran out of the room.

"This way! I managed to find some of my marks at the end of this route!" King stated as he lead the girls away from the room Naugus was in, "Just a few more meters, and we'll be home fr..." he was soon interrupted when a pillar of incredibly sharp crystal bursted from the ground in front of King before he, along with the girls, started to dodge more crystal pillars that bursted from the ground as they ran further down the path.

"_'Dead End'. 'Home Free'._ You're a bigger jynx then Joker!" Queen of Hearts snapped as she dodged a crystal pillar.

"Man...I hope their mission is going better then ours!" Queen of Diamonds yelled as she barely dodged two crystal pillars that popped up from above and below her.

"There's the exit!" King yelled, seeing the explosive he set up, "Activate your Wing packs the second you're clear!"

"Got it/Hai!" the girls nodded before they noticed a bright light approach them from behind.

**"THERE'S NO ESCAPE!-!-!-!-!**" Naugus' demonic voice roared as he came rushing towards King and his team, the fiery demonic wizard/king crashing through the crystal pillars.

"Fire in the hole!" King declared as he activated the bomb, completely destroying the rock blocking the exit, "Go go go!" he quickly yelled as King and his team quickly jumped through the exit and activated their Wing Packs.

**"GRRRRRR NO ESCAPE!-!-!-!-!-!-!**" Naugus roared as he poked out the exit and fired a large, tornado at King and his team, the squirrel/chipmunk's eyes widening the moment he noticed it.

"Brace for impa...!" was all King said before the Tornado engulfed him and the girls. The five began to scream as they were thrown around within the tornado before it died down, causing King and his team to fall down into the pit below, their Wing Packs torn to shreds.

**"HURH-HURH-HURH...I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU WERE, INTERLOPERS..." **Naugus grinned darkly as he sealed the exit again and began to walk away, **"BUT YOU WON'T BOTHER ME AGAIN."**

* * *

_Seanzilla115: Oh dear...is this the end of the Secret Freedom Fighters? And what's Naugus planning on doing beneath the city? And what of Ace and his team, did they make it out okay? Find out next time in pt 3 of Unsung Heroes! I'm Seanzilla115, and I bid you good day(snaps fingers before dissipating from view*_


	3. Unsung Heroes Pt 3

Chapter 3: Unsung Heroes Pt 3: Occupational Hazards

_Seanzilla115: Hey minna. I...have nothing to say...except I don't own anyone in this story, nor the Sonic the Hedgehog series, the Ben 10 series, and the Blazblue series._

* * *

_**Last time, King and his team silently tracked Naugus to the hole where Castle Acorn once stood, the mad wizard/king having fowl down into the hole and opened a secret passage, unknown that King and his team followed him behind. The girls sepertared from King to follow Naugus into the hidden cave while King set up a bomb, the squirrel/chipmunk having said something that offended Queen of Hearts and Queen of Diamonds. After a few minutes of searching, Queen of Hearts and her team found Naugus within a large, ornate room that laid hidden underneath the Royal Millitary HQ. Naugus argued with the spirits in his head before he started to transform into a more demonic form, causing Queen of Diamonds to yelp in fear. Meanwhile with King, who had just finished setting up the bomb, was regretting how he acted earlier towards the girls and decided to apologize to them, only to notice that the cave was starting to twist into a distorted version of himself. Once he reunited with the girls, which was short lived as Naugus was right on their tail, King had ordered his team to split up until one of them found the exit. After a few minutes of searching and hiding from Naugus, King and his team found the exit leading outside. King quickly activated the bomb, destroying the seal on the exit and lead his team quickly outside, only for Naugus to send a tornado that sent King's team crashing into the hole below. Did they manage to survive? And what of Ace and his team, did they manage to escape from the Tomb they were sealed in? Let's find out, shall we?**_

* * *

Night was almost over as the morning sun began to rise from the distance of Soumerca's Windy Valley. All was quiet until a loud explosion bursted from the side of a familiar spiraling hill.

-I don't care if I'm modeled after a hedgehog! I _hate _being buried!- a voice snapped as Ace, Jack, Joker, and Ten of Clubs popped out of the newly made hole, a ticked off look on the hedgehog's face as Ace, Joker, and Ten of Clubs filled their lungs with lots of air.

"We get it already dude," Ten of Clubs mumbled.

-Come on guys!- Jack yelled as he flew out of the hole and hovered before Ace, Joker, and Ten of Clubes -We've got to make up for lost time and track St. Jerk down!...What's wrong with you three?-

"...what's wr..._What's wrong?-!_ We nearly suffocated after being buried alive!" Ace snapped at the robotic hedgehog.

-...oh right...that '_breathing'_ thing you organics do...meh. Don't worry. There's plenty of air on the flight back,- Jack shrugged, earning a face palm from Joker and Ten of Diamonds while Ace pointed and accusing finger at the robotic hedgehog.

"Don't forget, I _also _kept a large number of rocks from crushing us while _you _were busy tunneling our way out!" Ace snapped, "After all that and the death traps, I'm going to need a recharge!"

-...Look, we don't have time to...- Jack began before he started to lose altitude, causing the robotic hedgehog to land on the exit he made and look at the gem on his chest, -Right...I've got my own mortality to deal with- He then looked over at Ace and the others -Okay. We'll all take five to recharge and recover. But for teh record, I _hate _letting Geoffery get away like that-

"H-he didn't get away scot-free," Joker stated.

"Eeyup," Ten of Diamonds nodded as he laid against the wall of the tunnel Jack made, "We got the tracker on his airboard at least. So even if we lose him, we can always track him down again."

* * *

"Bloody trans-continental trip. It'd be bad enough without having to push my wind-magic past its limit. And then those blokes who jumped me back in teh crypt...ugh," St. John mumbled to himself as he walked inside the cave hidden underneath New Mobotropolis before he came across some crystal pillars, "Huh...awful lot of mess for a secret tunnel...and I don't like the looks of those scorch marks...what...?"

**"Urrughh..."**

"Master?" St. John's ears perked up as he navigated through the crystal pillars and came into the large room hidden underneath the Royal Military HQ, and saw Naugus crouched down against the pedestal, "Master! Are you alright? What happened outsi...YIE!" he yelped when Naugus turned around, letting the skunk see his master's demonic form, "What...ugh! What_ happened _to you?-!"

**"Lower your voice, apprentice," **Naugus ordered, his voice causing St. John to shiver in fear, **"I'm fine! A minor...malady from the doctor's attack! I have it under control!" **he then waved his staff, changing his appearance to what it once was before the transformation, "See? the Chaos Emerald fixes the mutations."

"Y...yeah but...the fact that..." St. John began.

"Did you succeed in your mission?" Naugus asked him.

"Y...yeah. I ran into some resistance, but I took care of it," St. John replied as he presented the bag of bones before Naugus.

"Mmm...As did I...but it matters not!" Naugus declared as he summoned a medium-sized, crystal chalice on top of the pedestal, "Our enemies have fallen, and now I have all I need for the next step in my plan!"

"T...that's great, my lord! But...what _is _the next step? Or the _plan_, for that matter?"

"I am crafting this chamber of ancient, Ixis design, not seen since the **Forbidden Wars**!" Naugus replied as a dark smirk began to grow on his face, "Its amplifying effects, along with the power of Ixis Vale's bones that you brought me will enable me to cast one of our orders most potent spells!"

"A spell? On wha...wait...what part of the city are we under?" St. John asked his master, a feeling of dread growing inside the skunk.

"We're directly underneath the Royal Military Headquarters, where the weak-minded, short-sighted Council of Acorns gathers...You see my apprentice, once I activate the spell, _my_ will soon replace theirs!" Naugus stated, the dark grin growing into an evil smile.

"Wh...what?" St. John gasped, the skunk couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"With absolute control of the Goverment, I will command the people as I see fit and resurrect the **Order of Ixis**! The city shall become my army, and no one will be able to stand against us!" Naugus laughed manually, "Of course...the first I do once I gain control, will not only be the deletion of that meddlesome AI, but the execution of Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies! I can already imagine the look of despair on his face when he sees the very people he cares for, including his beloved family, watch me execute him and his allies before their very eyes!"

"..." St. John couldn't say anything, a look of disbelief on his face as his hands shook.

"Now...the bones if you'll please?" Naugus asked as he held his hand out to St. John.

"...No."

"Hmm?" Naugus raised his non-existant eyebrow at the skunk.

"I said no!" St. John snapped as he glared at Naugus, "I've supported you all this time because I believed you could make a _positive _difference! For all your eccentricities, you were still a step up from the Acorns! You've got to cross a few lines to make things change...but _this_! This goes too far!"

"...Who are _you_ to talk to me about mortality?" Naugus frowned at St. John, "You've spent your life lying, stealing, and betraying everyone you've ever met to serve me! Besides...how do you plan to defy me? You can't defeat me on your own. No Freedom Fighter will trust you. My way is the _only _option left for you. Plus...don't you remember that if you'll help me with my plans, I'll teach you a spell that'll bring back your beloved from the dead?"

"..." St. John sighed sadly in defeat as he handed Naugus the bones of Ixis Vale.

"Very good. I'll forgive you for this lapse in judgement," Naugus grinned darkly as he approached the crystal chalice he made and dropped the bones inside, "You wanted peace and protecting for the kingdom, no? With the Ixis Magicks and my guiding hand, the citizens of this city will know a new age of prosperity! And with the city in my thrall, I'll have time to cure myself of..._whatever_ it was that Eggman did to awaken the ghost within me," he then turned to St. John, the skunk laying down in a fetal position, "Your journey has been long and tiring, apprentice. Rest for now...Because later, I'll have you search the bottom of the pit for the fools who dared to spy on me earlier..."

_'W...what...what have I done?' _St. John thought to himself, a look of disbelief and betrayal on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Secret HQ, Director Harvey Who was busy scolding Ace and his team, who had returned not too long ago from Soumerca.

"This is nothing short of _ludicrous_!" Director Who scolded the four, "I sent a Super-Badnik who fought _Sonic _to a _stand-still_, a hedgehog who could move mountains with his _mind, _a lynx who warps probability just by _standing there_, adn a teen who was specialy trained for this kind of thing. Yet...all four of you couldn't stop _one skunk?-!_"

-...Well...when you put it that way...- Jack mumbled.

"Granted he was a _magical _skunk who also was trained since he was a kid, Director Who," Ace spoke, "Me, Jack, and Joker are still _new _to covert operations, and we _did _manage to get the tracker on his airboard."

"...where did it lead?" Director Who asked, the owl having calmed down a bit as Ace brough up a holographic map of New Mobotropolis.

"He went straight for the pit left by the Battle Bird Armada's attack," Ace replied as he pointed at the hole where Castle Acorn once stood.

"...no...more than that. Agent King's team tracked Naugus to the same location the day you went after St. John," Director Who replied as he looked at the map.

"...And what did they find?" Ace asked the Mobian owl.

"I don't know...They've not returned, and that's a concern," Director Who replied while thinking, _'Hmmm...Ancient Totems. Great attention to the underground...Naugus must be plotting something _big._ But...what is he planning exactly?'_

"Maybe they were at risk of being spotted and decided to lay low?" Ace guessed.

-Or maybe Naugus found them and made sure King never reported in while he brainwashed the girls and kept them as his servants- Jack stated before Ten of Diamonds bonked him hard on the head -OW! What was that for, dude?-!-

"One of those girls that went with King happened to be my girlfriend. So unless you want to go blind in one eye, I suggest you don't joke about stuff like that," Ten of Diammonds glared at the robotic hedgehog.

-Okay okay...Sorry...- Jack apologized rubbing the dent on his head, -But the part about Naugus finding them and making sure they didn't report in is most likely true-

"Y...yeah. I mean, knowing our luck so far..." Joker began.

"Search that pit top to bottom! I want our agents brought back safe and sound!" Director Who ordered the four, "They've got work to do!"

"Yes sir!" Ace and his team saluted as they rushed out the Secret HQ.

"And in the mean time..." Director Who began as he went to one of the computers in the room once Ace and his team left, "I'll see if I can convince Kokonoe to send some back up. Whatever Naugus has planned, we're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

**=Later, with Ace and his team=**

-Activating Infra-red scanner- Jack said as he, Ace, Joker, and Ten of Diamonds scanned the bottom of the pit for King and his team.

"Hello? Anyone down here?" Ace called out.

"Oh p-please let someone be alive..." Joker whispered in a worried tone.

-Hold on...- Jack spoke, getting the other's attention, "I'm picking up some heat signatures.-

"...Anyone friendly?" Ace asked, unaware of two, shaded figures aiming their weapons at him and Jack, "Because I can't see who..."

"Woah ladies! Stand down...Agent Ace?" a voice spoke as King, Queen of Hearts, Queen of Diamonds, Ten of Clubs, and Ten of Hearts came walking out of the shadows, "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Are you badly hurt?" Ace asked them.

"No, but I can't say the same for our wingsuits..." Queen of Hearts replied, "Thankfullly Gwen managed to get us down safely with some sort of spell. I don't know how she did it iwhtout chanting something, but like I said, she managed to get us down safely."

"That's good to hear..." Ten of Diamonds said as he looked over at Ten of Clubs, "But couldn't you, I don't know, cast a teleportation spell to get you guys out of this pit or something?"

"No Kevin. If I did that, I'd risk us being discovered by Naugus again," Ten of Clubs replied.

"H...hai. And as for Naugus..." Ten of Hearts began before she started to shake in fear.

-...Is she okay?- Jack asked King.

"She is but...I don't know how...but Naugus' changing into something...something..._dark_," King replied with a gulp, the chipmunk/squirrel still shaking from what he saw Naugus become. He then calmed down and looked at Ace and his team, "But more importantly, we found him constructing some kind of _ritual room _under the Royal Military Headquarters."

"...Well...he did sent Geoffery to rob the crypt of some ancient Ixis Wizard and bring the remains back here..." Ace noted.

"So...a ritual room, and the bones of some ancient wizard. If that don't spell trouble, I don't know what does," Ten of Diamonds stated.

"Yeah..." King nodded, unaware of a certain skunk was watching him and the others from the shadows "And if I guess right, he's going to use a spell that's either going to affect the military or the Council of Acorns, most likely the council. And if I know Naugus, he's not happy _sharing _power."

"If he were to control the military, he could control the council. Or he could eliminate the military and leave only Team Freedom to resist him," Ace guessed.

"Or he could _convince _the council to declare war on every continent on Mobius until they succumb to his will," Ten of Clubs added.

-Or he's got a recipe for Quiche. A _really _old recipe- Jack said, earning him frowns from the others -What? I'm just trying to lighten up the mood is all-

_'That gem...'_ St. John's began with a thought, his eyes widened when he noticed the crystal on Jack's chest, _'That's Metal Sonic's Power core! Ther's no mistaking it. That's the same one my team recovered when we were investigating that on Sonic and Tails at Mt. Mobius. When Robotnik returned, I made a point to steal the core back. I didn't want him to bring back his best creation...and it turned out to be handy when Charles was ordered to make the Metal Sonic Troopers, not that he left that bit of info circulate,' _a smirk began to grow on the skunk's face, _'So...a bunch of covert agents with Metal Sonic as back-up. Either Charles or Rotor's playing double agent, or possibly _both_. And there's only one bird I know who's crazy enough to pull something like this...but...'_ he paused when he looked over at Ten of Diamonds, Ten of Hearts, and Ten of Clubs, _'W__hat do those 3 humans have to do with this?'_

"Well...We've got an idea on what Naugus is up to...but I don't see how his elemental sorcery or shadow melding could factor in here. We need answers if we're going to make an informed move. So...we need to interrogate Geoffery St. John," King stated to his team, "He's proved he's slippery, and he's gotten the jump on Sonic and Ace's team. So it's going to take us all, striking at once, to take him down. and I mean _hard_."

"Sweet. Time for some payback," Ten of Diamonds grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"A..ano..o..or we could just talk to him," Ten of Hearts spoke, getting everyone's, even St. John's, attention.

"Forget it, Noel. If he sees you, he'll go tell Naugus and have you executed on the spot," King state to the blond, "Plus, there's no way he'll give you the information."

"I...I'm not sure demo..I..I think I can appeal to his better nature..." Ten of Hearts replied, "P-plus...K...Kevin-San has something that'll allow me to blend into the..."

"I don't care! Plus, he _has _no better sense!" King snapped, "He's a filthy, back-stabbing...!"

"You're letting this get personal. Let her say what she has to," Queen of Diamonds stated to the chipmunk/squirrel.

"She's right. I know what it's like to throw everything into a plan with best intentions. And for it to...well, fall apart," Ace spoke, "St. John says he wants a better government for his people, and most of his life he grew up on Naugus' teachings."

"H...hai. Wh-what Silver-san said. I...I think St. John-san was out to do good, and maybe this isn't turning out like he planned it. It's hard t-to back out of a thing like that, and he doesn't have a team to fall back on. S..so please, Elias-san. Let me talk with him..." Ten of Hearts begged.

"..." King looked at the blond, a serious look on his face before he sighed in defeat, "Okay...we'll try it your way first...but I'm having Ace go with you to make sure nothing happens. And if he doesn't cooperate, we move in. Got it?"

"H...hai," the blond nodded.

St. John didn't say anything as he quietly left from his hiding spot, making sure King and his team doesn't see him.

_'I don't understand...why were those two so quick to defend me, especially after what I've done?' _St. John thought as he left into the shadows.

* * *

**=The Next day=**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ace asked a Mobian cat with golden blond fur, long hair with a familiar hair piece in it, and green eyes. She wore a lightning cobalt and white female school uniform, a pair of white socks that reached up to her knees, and lightning cobalt shoes.

"H..hai, Silver-san," the cat replied in Ten of Heart's voice while thinking, _'Th...this ID Mask Kevin-san had the professor make is amazing. I...I feel like I'm an actual cat.'_

"Hey," Ace nudged the cat slightly, causing her to look at him as the silver hedgehog as he pointed towards a certain skunk, who was sitting on a park bench, "There he is, so be ready in case he tries to pull something."

"H...hai," Ten of Hearts nodded as the two walked over to St. John.

"Good morning, commander," Ace greeted the skunk with his arms crossed.

"G'day. Sorry about that bit of business the other day. Nothing personal," St. John replied nonchalantly.

"..you buried me and my friends alive," Ace frowned at him.

"All part of the job, kid," St. John shrugged before he shot the silver hedgehog a look, "Besides, you had a modified Metal Sonic on your side, so I think the _deck _was stacked against me..._Ace_."

"Wha..." Ace's eyes widened at that, "How did you...I never said...N...not that I'm confirming or...or denying..."

"You wanted to talk? Sit down," St. John stated to the stuttering hedgehog as he looked over at Ten of Hearts, "That goes for you too, _human_."

"N...nani? H..how did...?" the cat began with a gasp.

"Not important right now. So please, sit down," St. John replied, offering the empty spot next to him.

"O...okay," Ten of Hearts nodded as she walked over to the spot next to St. John and sat down next to him.

"Thanks but...I'll stand," Ace stated to the skunk, the silver hedgehog giving him a even glare.

"Suit yourself, kid," St. John shrugged, "So...what do ya two want to talk to me about?"

"Okay..." Ace nodded as he began, "So I'm bad at being a secret agent, so I'll be direct. I've done a lot of research on you since I came back to this time."

"Fascinating read I'm sure..." St. John rolled his eyes at that.

"Yes...Honestly..." Ace began as he sighed a bit, "And from all the stuff I've read on all the stuff you've done, I've come to this conclusion...You'd never intentionally bring harm to the city or its citizens."

"..." St. John remained quite at that before speaking, "So...what's your point?"

"A...ano...I-I think what he means is...you can still do the right thing, Geoffery-san," Ten of Hearts spoke, getting the skunk's attention, "A-and we both know whatever Naugus' cooking up is...isn't right. I...I'm sure your w-wife would agree..."

"Grr..." St. John shot a glare at the cat.

"G...gomen! I...I didn't mean to bring that up demo...I th-think you know what I mean. If...If she were still alive..would...would she want this?"

"..." St. John glared at her for a few more seconds before sighing sadly as he got up from his seat, "You're right. She wouldn't want this...but it's too late for me."

"M..matte! Y..you can still save the city!" Ten of Hearts pleaded to the skunk.

"Y..yeah. So please tell us wha..." Ace began before St. John handed him a letter.

"Naugus is casting a spell tonight as the council gathers to ratify the new constitution," St. John replied, not once looking at Ace as the silver hedgehog took the envelope, "As for what's inside that envelope...well..let's just say it involves Naugus, Eggman, and the secret escape route for the royal family."

"O...okay..." Ace nodded as he put the envelope away in his quills, "And as for the spell...what does Naugus intend to..."

"He intends to take over the minds of the council, probably everyone in the room too," St. John replied, causing both Ace and Ten of Hearts' eyes to widen in shock, "Then afterwards, he's going to have Sonic and his friends executed in front of the whole city."

"Wh...what?" Ace gasped at that with Ten of Hearts putting her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Just promise me you won't let that happen..." was all St. John said as he began to leave.

"W..wait! Help us save the..." Ace began.

"Like I said, it's too late for me. you've got a future to save while I...don't," St. John sighed sadly as he walked away from the two, "See ya around..."

"Geoffery-san..." Ten of Hearts whispered, seeing the fading image of St. John until he was no longer in sight.

"...Will that do, King?" Ace asked as he looked up, seeing the chipmunk/squirrel hiding in the tree above the park bench St. John was sitting on.

"Yeah...Okay team. Stand down," King called out as the other members of the Secret Freedom Fighters came out of various spots surrounding the park bench. He then looked over at Ace and Ten of Hearts, "Great job you two."

"Th...thanks...also..." Ace began as he pulled the envelope out and handed it to King, "I think we should check this out real quick before we return to base."

"Right..." King nodded as he opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. He began reading what was on the letter before his eyes widened, "W...what?"

"What's wrong, King?" Queen of Diamonds asked.

"Naugus...He..." King began, his hands shaking in anger as he gritted his teeth, "He was the one who gave Eggman the location for the secret escape route for the royal family...And in exchange for getting rid of me and my family...Naugus would've rewarded Eggman with amnesty and immunity for past crimes on the kingdom."

"What?-!/Eh?-!" the others gasped.

-He seriously did that?!- Shard asked, anger growing inside the robotic hedgehog.

"Yes..." King nodded, anger withing the chipmunk/squirrel's eyes, "Let's head back to HQ before anyone spot's us."

"..." Everyone just nodded in response.

* * *

**= a little bit later at Secret HQ=**

"Kudos to Silver and Noel. I would've never tried to direct approach," Director Who noted, "I wouldn't have let Geoffery go either."

"Not my first choice, but he seems volatile," King stated, his voice having a hint of anger in it, "If he falls apart, that could help us as much as it'd hurt Naugus."

"...By jove, I'll mold you in my image yet," Director Who chuckled a bit.

"Of our two targets, one is _very _crowded and the other lethal. If we cant' stop Naugus...We'll need a low-profile Plan-B," King stated before he sighed sadly, "I wish we could come out and _tell _the people what's happening."

"Naugus would cave in the chamber and cover his tracks while Nicole, Sir Charles, and the rest of us are tried for treason," Director Who stated, "No. We do this silently, and let the people live happily oblivious."

"I know but...even if we fail...Naugus would execute Sonic and the others anyway...I...I cant' let that happen..." King sighed sadly.

"Do not worry..you won't fail," Director Who stated to the chipmunk/squirrel, "I"ve managed to get a hold of the professor and convinced her to call in some back up for us."

"..That's good to hear..." King smiled a bit, "Besdies...we'll need all the help we can get if we're going to fight Naugus now."

"Correct. I'll go and finalize your deployment. Rest while you can, Majesty. Because you'll be going into action in a couple of hours," Director Who stated in a serious tone.

"Yes sir..." King nodded as he left the room, leaving Director Who all by himself.

* * *

**=A few hours later=**

Slowly the sun began to set and the moon slowly began to rise, indicating that night was almost here. After a moment of silence, King came out of the forest behind the pit where Castle Acorn once stood, a serious look on his face. Then slowly, one by one, the other members of the Secret Freedom Fighters came out of the same forest, a serious look on their faces as well with Ace and Ten of Hearts, who was a human once again, were back in their Secret Agent attire.

"Alright Secret Freedom Fighters, this is our only chance of stopping Naugus. If we fail, then Naugus will have complete control of the city," King stated as he clenched his fist, "I will not let that monster destroy everything Sonic and his friends worked so hard for. When we get to Naugus, we hit him hard and fast, got it?"

"..." the other members of the Secret Freedom Fighters just nodded in response.

"Good. Now let's go, Secret Freedom Fighters!" King declared as he and his team charged towards the pit, ready to stop Naugus or die trying.

* * *

_Seanzilla115: Oh it is about to go down! Will King and his team be able to stop Naugus before he succeeds in his plan? Will Geoffery St. John be able to redeem himself? Find out next time in the epic conclusion of Unsung Heroes! Until next time, this is Seanzilla115, and I bid you all good day.*snaps fingers before dissipating from view, leaving a single note*_

_P.S: Sorry about the recap being so long. I...couldn't think of a shorter version to write._


	4. Unsung Heroes PT 4

Chapter 4: Unsung Heroes Pt 4: Fight the Power!

_Seanzilla115: Hey minna. Well...this is it, the conclusion to the Secret Freedom Fighters Arc! Once I'm done with this and chapter 10 of Azure Rebellion, the crossover between my AR story, and Gammatron's Omniverse Underground story can finally begin!*calms down*Sorry. I got a bit overexcited there. Anyway...on to the disclaimer. I don't own anyone in this story, nor the Sonic the Hedgehog series, the Ben 10 series, and the Blazblue series._

* * *

_**Last time, Ace and his team managed to get out of the caved in crypt of Ixis Vale. unfortunately, they had to rest in order to regain their energy before they returned to HQ. At the same time, Geoffrey St. John had returned to his master and presented the bones of Ixis Vale to him. However, once he found out what Naugus was planning on doing with the bones, St. John refused to hand them over. unfortunately, Naugus reminded him that he had no where else to go, and was no match for Naugus in his current state. Sighing in defeat, St. John handed the bones over to Naugus, who was ready to begin the next phase of his plan. Meanwhile, after reporting in to Director Who, Ace and his team searched the bottom of the pit where Castle Acorn once stood and found King and his team. After a few explanations, the two teams unaware that St. John was spying on them, King had suggested that they should force the information out of St. John, only for Ten of Hearts and Ace and suggest that they should try talking to the skunk. Sighing in defeat, King allowed them to go with their plan, but stated that if St. John didn't cooperate, he and the others willl have to move in. the next day, Ace and a disguised Ten of Hearts encountered St. John, the skunk knowing who the two were since he'd spied on him. After a bit of talking, St. John told Ace and Ten of Hearts Naugus' plan to replace the wills of the Council of Acorn with his, and have Sonic and his friends executed. Ace and Ten of Hearts begged St. John to help them as he was leaving, only for the skunk to state that it was too late for him as he walked away. After a moment of silence, King and the other members of the Secret Freedom Fighters came out of a few hiding places surrounding the spot St. John was at. Later at Secret HQ, Elias and Director Who were going over a plan to take down Naugus before he could succeed. A few hours later, Ace and the other Secret Freedom Fighters stood before the pit, ready to stop Naugus' plan, or die trying. The battle between the Secret Freedom Fighters and Ixis Naugus has begun...but the question is...who will win?**_

* * *

"Ahh...everthing is porceeding _perfectly_!" Naugus grinned darkly as he flowed some of his energy into the glowing, crystal chalice containing the bone of Ixis Vale, "In a matter of minutes, the **Eldritch Rites **will be complete! The minds of the Council of Acorn's will be bound to my will, and the Order of Ixis shall rise again!"

"Sure...splended," St. John rolled his eyes, the skunk carrying his master's wand.

* * *

Meanwhile, directly above the room Naugus and St. John were in, the Council of Acorn were having trouble getting inside the Royal Military HQ.

"Any luck, Charles?" Rosemary Prower asked the elderly hedgehog as he tried to open the door.

"I'm afraid not, Rosemary. The lock's busted," Charles sighed as he shot a look over at Hamlin, "Of course, if Nicole were still here...we wouldn't be having this problem...now would we?"

"Don't get your mustache in a bunch," the pig frowned at him, "The vote to _exile_ her was unanimous."

_'Even if most of us didn't like it...' _Rosemary thought to herself with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Councilor Dylan?" the porcupine turned around to see Vanilla and a crowd of concerned Mobians standing behind him.

"Um...heh heh...well...it seems we're locked out of the building," Dylan chuckled sheepishly, "We can't really ratify the new constitution if we can't get inside, y'know?"

_'Which keeps you out of harms way,' _a certain lucky/unlucky lynx thought with a grin as he hid behind a nearby bush, _'Come on Larry, keep working your bad luck in their favor...or mine...or...gah! You know what I mean! I just hope the others beat Naugus. There's no telling when my luck's going to change.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, back underground, Naugus was almost finished completing the spell before he looked over at St. John, a suspicious look on the mad wizard/king's face.

"You're certain you've found nothing of the fools who've spied on me?" Naugus asked the skunk.

"Yes sir! Certain!" St. John nodded.

"...Keep a weather eye on the door then..." Naugus ordered as he resumed casting the spell, "This incantation is too complex and taxing to repeat. I _cannot _be interrupted at this delicate..." He was soon covered in cyan energy and was tossed hard into the walls of the room.

"You were saying?" the mad wizard/king looked up to see the Secret Freedom Fighters-minus Joker, standing before him, a serious look on their faces.

"Grr...you'll pat for your interference!" Naugus growled as he jumped back from them.

"Pretty big talk..." Ten of Diamonds began as he cracked his knuckles.

-For a guy who's _retreating!_- Jack finished as he pulled his blaster out.

"Grr...apprentice! My wand!" Naugus ordered St. John.

"Little busy at the moment!" the skunk replied as he used the wand to held Queen of Hearts and Queen of Diamonds back.

"Bah! I don't need the Chaos Emerald to defeat you!" Naugus growled at Ace, Jack, and Ten of Diamonds as the mad wizard/king sent a wave with stalagmites at the three, "My elemental sorcery is unsurpassed!"

Before the stalagmites could hit them, Ten of Clubs rushed in front of them and summoned a barrier made of magenta-colored energy, completely stopping the attack.

_'What?-!...What kind of sorcery was...' _Naugus began with a thought.

"Sorry...but you're in for a rude awakening!" Ace declared as he sent the stalagmites back at Naugus.

The mad wizard/king used his strength to block and push away the stalagmites sent at him before Jack blindsided him with a spin dash, sending him skidding back a few feet.

"Grr...I'l rip the very air from your lungs!" Naugus growled as he summoned a miniature tornado around Jack.

-...Yeah...that would probably work...- Jack, who was unaffected by the mini-tornado, began with a smirk as he fired at Naugus, sending him crashing into the wall -If I _had _lungs to begin with!-

"Bah! Another cursed robot!" Naugus growled as he got out of the wall, a look of anger on his face, "Apprentice! My wand! I'll crystallize the wretch!"

St. John ducked under a kick sent at him by Queen of Hearts before the skunk tossed his master's wand at him and resumed dodging the attacks sent at him by the two, female wolves.

"...", Naugus grinned as he was about to catch his staff, only for a tendril of magenta energy to grab it mid-air and pull it away from him, "What?-! Who dares to...!" he began as he trailed the tendril back over to Ten of Clubs, who was now holding his wand in her hands, "You! Hand my wand over now, you blasted wench!"

"Sorry..." Ten of Clubs began as she summoned another magenta-colored barrier to block the attack Naugus just sent at her, "But I'm afraid I can't do that..."

"That energy again...What manner of witch are you?-!" Naugus demanded with a growl.

"...I'm not a witch," Ten of Clubs began with a frown, her eyes now glowing a magenta color, "I'm a sorceress."

* * *

"Okay...that oughta do it...Doors are open," Rotor said as he managed to get the front doors open.

"...You just cant' stop working for the council, can you?" Penelope smirked a bit at the walrus.

"If 'grab handle and pull' stumps you guys, then you're beyond _my _help," Rotor smirked a bit back as he and the council walked inside the RMHQ(Royal Military HQ).

"Team Freedom...fighting Eggman and fixing locks...Do you unclog drains too?" Penelope asked.

"Sure. I'll tell Big to bring his fishing rod," Rotor quipped, earning a small giggle from the platypus.

"Oh brother..." Hamlin rolled his eyes as he and the rest of the council took their seats, "Alright, let's get this show on the road. Who's got the document?"

"...I thought you were bringing it?" Rosemary asked the pig.

"What?! Oh for the love of...we _lost _the new constitution?!" Hamlin yelled in frustration.

"Did you give it to me and I forgot to bring it?" Penelope asked Dylan.

"I thought _you _were delivering it to _me_!" Dylan replied.

"It's not _lost..._it's jsut...misplaced is all..." Charles stated.

"Yes! Now everybody go home and look for it!" Hamlin ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back underground, St. John was dodging each attack sent at him by Queen of Hearts and Queen of Diamonds.

"Gotta say luv, you have great form. The 'perfect double' thing is really disorienting, "St. John noted as he dodged a punch sent at him from behind before he fired an arrow to the side from the crossbow on his wrist, "But I know when I'm being distracted!"

"Uh oh...King, heads up!" Queen of Diamonds called out to King, who was halfway to the crystal chalice before he stopped just in time, letting the arrow fly by him and hit the wall.

King turned to see St. John charging at him and dodged a punch sent at him by the skunk before said skunk dodged King's kick. The two sent a series of punches and kicks at each other for a while until St. John delivered an uppercut to King's jaw, sending the chipmunk/squirrel back and letting his bottom face mask fall off.

"..." St. John's eyes widened a bit before he smirked, the skunk recognizing who King was now that the bottom face maks was off, "Agent 'Hing' huh? Going for 'so obvious it's overlooked?'"

"..." King didn't say anything as he put his mask back on and glared at St. John.

"There was a time I had wrapped around my little finger...poor niave Prince," St. John smirked at him.

"...I've come a long way since then..." King frowned at him as Queen of Hearts and Queen of Diamonds regrouped next to him.

"Yes you have..." St. John nodded as he got ready to fight again, "Alright, _mystery agents_...ready for round 2?"

Back with Naugus, the mad wizard/king was struggling a bit against Ten of Clubs, who still had Naugus' wand in her hand.

_'Blast! No matter how many times I send a attack at that witch, she keeps summoning that blasted barrier! Wait...' _Naugus began with a thought, a dark grin growing on his face as he gained an idea, _'Most of my attacks came from above...so let's she if she can block an attack from below...'_

"Give up, Naugus?" Ten of Clubs asked him.

"Give up? Oh no my dear..." Naugus began as he slammed his fist on the ground, "I believe _I _should be _asking _you that question!"

"Wha...?" Ten of Clubs began before a fist made of earth slammed into her gut, causing the red head to cough up blood as she was sent flying into the wall, dropping Naugus' wand in the process.

"Gw...Ten of Clubs!" Ten of Diamonds gasped before he glared at Naugus and charged at him.

"Pathetic..." Naugus frowned as he grabbed Ten of Diamonds by the head and tossed him into Jack and Ace. He then walked over to the downed Ten of Clubs, a dark smirk on the mad wizard/king's face as he picked his wand up, "You put up a great fight my dear...but alas..." he began as he lowered his claw down to her neck, "This battle is o..."

"S...stop!"

"Hmm?" Naugus raised an non-existent eyebrow as he looked up to see Ten of Hearts glaring at him, the blond holding a pair of oversized guns in her lithe hands.

"D...drop the wand and step away from her!" Ten of Hearts demanded him.

"...Hhhhhhhahahahahaha! Really now child...you aim a _gun _at _me_?" Naugus tauntingly asked her as he pointed his claw at her, "You do realize no form of weaponry can damage me. So unless you..."

**(BANG!)**

"Gaaaaaaah!" Naugus cried out in pain as he fell to his left knee, the mad wizard/king holding his bleeding hand as his wand dropped to the ground, _'Wh...what just...how did she injure me?! _how_?! No bullet should be able to touch me! Unless...' _he shot a look over at Ten of Hearts, or to be specific, her guns, '_Those weren't normal bullets she fired. I have to make sure that blasted wench doesn't hit me with another one!'_ he roared mentally as he sent a wave of stalagmites at the blond.

Ten of Hearts dodged the attack sent at her and fired more bullets at Naugus, only for the mad wizard/king to create a crystal barrier that barely protected him from the bullets, the barrier having multiple cracks in it before it shattered into pieces. Ten of Hearts then ran towards Naugus and leapt over him, the blond firing multiple bullets at the mad wizard/king, damaging him further as the blond landed behind him and ran towards the downed Ten of Clubs.

"G...Gwen-san...Daijoubu?" the blond asked quietly in concern.

"Y...yeah...just...didn't expect Naugus to pull a move like that," Ten of Clubs replied as she got up, wiping the blood from her lip as she looked over at Naugus, "We need to get that wand away from him again."

"H..hai," Ten of Hearts nodded as she and Ten of Clubs got ready to fight Naugus again.

The mad wizard/king was about to send a attack at the two girls, only for Jack and Ten of Diamonds, who was now covered in the same metal as the robotic hedgehog, blind sided him, sending Naugus skidding back a bit.

"Give it up Naugus. You're surrounded," Ace spoke as he, Jack, Ten of Diamonds, Ten of Hearts, and Ten of Clubs surrounded the Ixis Wizard.

"Grr..." Naugus growled a bit before he gained an idea, an evil smirk growing on his face as the Chaos Emerald on his wand started to glow, "Actually dear boy...it's the other way around!" he declared as he slammed the end of his wand hard into the ground.

Ace was a bit confused by the statement before a large, bulky hand made of crystal bursted out of the ground behind him and attempted to grab the silver hedgehog, who managed to jump out of the way in time before the hand could grab him, the others doing the same as more large crystal hands bursted out of the ground and attempted to either grab, or slam their prey.

"Wh...what's going on?!" Queen of Diamonds gasped as she, her sister, and King jumped back from the large crystal hand that was about to slam down on them.

"I don't know..." King began as he and his team watched the hands pull themselves to of the ground, revealing that they were attached to a large group of large, bulky golems made of crystal, "But I hope that back up Director Who mentioned arrives soon!"

* * *

"Found it!" Cream yelled as she ran through the crowd inside the RMHQ before she stopped before Penelope, the young rabbit handing the female platypus an envelope, "It had fallen right behind your writing desk, Miss Penelope."

"Well..._that's _embarrassing," Penelope chuckled sheepishly as she took the envelope, "Thank you Cream and Cheese, for volunteering to help look for it."

"We're on Team Freedom, helping people is what we do," Cream replied as she turned to face Rosemary, "But...that envelope was addressed to Mrs. Prower though."

"Hm...Ooh! haha! Ahh...I must've left it at your house when we had dinner the other night. My apologies," Rosemary said to Penelope, the female fox chuckling sheepishly a bit.

"At least it's been found," Charles stated before frowning a bit, "Now all we need to do is _find _Naugus. I mean...the King."

"We've been delayed this long and he's _still _late! I saw we get on with it!" Hamlin yelled, the pig starting the get frustrated with what's been going on tonight.

"But policy dictates we have a majority of the council _and _the King to..." Dylan began.

"I _know _the policy!" Hamlin snapped at the porcupine.

"...and you always complain when Sonic or somebody doesn't follow the..." Dylan began again.

"Alright! Alright! Can we just have a quick vote to decide what...?" Hamlin began before the lights in the building went off.

"...did we just blow a fuse?" Dylan pondered.

"OH FOR PITY'S SAKE!" Hamlin yelled in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile, back underground, King and his team were having trouble with the crystal golems.

-Okay seriously! This is getting fustrating!- Jack yelled as he fired his blaster at a crystal golem, which was only slightly damaged by the attack as it attempted to smash the robotic hedgehog -We've been hammering at Naugus, and he's keeps pushing us back! and to make matters worse, he summons these guyss!-

"I know that, Jack! But we need to push through before Naugus can complete his spell!" King replied as he barely dodged a strike from two crystal golems.

"And we supposed to do that?!" Ten of Diamonds yelled as he barely managed to push back a golem that attempted to crush him with its body, "The only one's doing any damage to these things are Ace, Ten of Hearts, and Ten of Clubs! But no matter how much they keep getting damaged, they either just get back up, or they regenerate themselves!"

"We know! Just...try and hold on as long as you can until we get through!" King ordered as he dodged another strike from a golem, _'Come on Harvey...where's that back up you promised?'_

"Yes...yes! The spell is nearly complete!" Naugus declared, a sadistic, evil grin on his face as the crystal chalice started to glow brighter, "Soon the Order of Ixis shall rise again, and I'll be rid of that blasted hedgehog and his friends once and for all! But I won't stop with just this city! Station Square, the Shazamazon, all of Mobius shall soon subcome to my will! No longer will I be the king of a small kingdom...I shall become the god of all Mobius!"

"No!" King yelled as he attempted to push through the golems and rush over to Naugus, only for one golem to grab the chipmunk/squirrel.

"Shame that none of you will be around when I achieve my goals...so I guess this is good bye, fools," Naugus stated darkly as he looked over his shoulders at the struggling heroes.

_'D...damn! I...I can't let this happen...I...gaah!' _King gasped in pain in his head as the crystal golem tightened it's grip on him, _'I...I can't believe this is how I die...Megan...I'm sorry..but I...'_

(BOOOOM!)

"What?! Now who dares to...?!" Naugus began with a growl as he turned around to see who caused that noise. Big mistake on his part as one of the crystal golems were tossed into him, sending the mad wizard/king crashing into the wall, away form the crystal chalice as the light on it began to die down.

"Wh...what?" King began before a large into metal fist destroyed the head of the crystal golem that was holding him, letting the chipmunk/squirrel free himself as the golems body fell to the ground before shattering into many pieces of crystal, "Wh...who just...?"

"I apologize for being late, Agent King. There was a slight delay with the teleportation process."

King slowly turned around to see who said that before he fell on his butt in shock, his eyes widened at the figure before him.

The figure was a very large... man, and large was quite an understatement compared to him. He was easily twice as large as alone in the room, the crystal golems barely reaching half the man's height. His skin color was red, and was wearing yellow sunglasses, that he pushed up after cutting off communication. He has two sharp teeth on his lower jaw line presented, even when his mouth was closed. His hair was all black, except for one streak of hair that was white directly above his left eye. He was wearing a shirt with varying colors of red, with two large zippers on it. His arms were very muscular, and the entirety of his forearm and his hands were covered by enormous black metal gauntlets, that seemed to be sparking a bit. He wore a brown belt with various slabs of metal on it, as well as a metal covers for his legs held up by said belt, the covers a dull gray on the sides and red in the middle. He wore grayish steel-toe boots that seems to cover his legs completely, even though covered, with the tips of those boots being red.

"Wh...who's that?" Queen of Diamonds asked, she and the others looking at the large, red giant standing before King.

"...Well..." Ten of Diamonds began with a grin, "Didn't expect the professor to have her go to guy appear here."

"Huh?" Ace pondered as he and the others- minus Ten of Hearts, Ten of Clubs, and the still surprised King, turned towards him, "You know who that...that...giant of a man is?!"

"Eeyup," Ten of Diamonds nodded as he pointed at the figure, who began to lower himself to King, "That there's Iron Tager, quite possibly the strongest guy you'll ever meet."

"Are yo okay, your majesty?" the new introduced Tager asked King.

"Y...yes," King nodded slowly as he got up, "But...how did you...?"

"I had read your profile before coming here," Tager replied as he stood back up.

"I...I see..." King noted before asking, "I take that you're the back up Director Who told me about, right?"

"Correct," Tager nodded, the red giant adjusting his glasses a bit as he looked over at a glaring Naugus, who had just freed himself from the golem that was on top of him "He also informed me of your current mission."

"I...I see...but...we can't get to Naugus because of the golems he summoned," King stated as he pointed at the crystal golems, who were now standing in front of Naugus defensively.

"...I see..." Tager noted as he began to analyze the situation, "I'll keep them and Naugus distracted. When I give the signal, you and your team rush in and destroy the source of the spell Naugus is casting."

"R...right," King nodded as he ran over to the others to regroup.

"..." Naugus glared at the giant of a man, "I don't know who you are...but you will not get in my way! Golems! Destroy him!"

The golems gave a roaring like motion as they charged at Tager, the red giant just standing their as he reeled his fist back, yellow-green electricity crackling off it.

**"Fist of Steel!**" Tager declared as he punched forward, destroying and shattering a few of the golems.

"Holy...!" Ace gawked.

"He...he just destroyed those golems with one punch..." Queen of Hearts whispered, both she and her sister's eyes widened in awe.

"Eeyup. Like I said, Tager's quite possibly the strongest guy you'll ever meet," Ten of Diamonds grinned.

**"Sledge Hammer!" **Tager declared as he thrust his arms forward in a slicing motion, destroying and shattering more of the crystal golems before he brought his fist together and slammed them hard into more of the charging golems, destroying them upon impact. He then looked over at the single remaining golem, who appeared to be shaking in fear.

"...what are you waiting for?! Attack him!" Naugus ordered the golem with a growl.

The crystal golem looked at Tager before 'gulping' seeing how the giant of a man easily destroyed his fellow golems. The golem then pulled out a sign that said 'SCREW THAT! I'M OUT OF HERE!' before grabbing the arm of what used to be a crystal golem and started hitting himself with it until her was nothing but tiny shards of crystals.

"...well...that was..._interesting_," Tager sweatdropped before looking over at Naugus, "I suggest you surrender now Naugus. Your last line of defense has been destroyed."

"...N..no! I refuse to lose to you!" Naugus growled as he looked over at a gawking , "Apprentice, attack him now!"

"..." St. John slowly looked over at Naugus before shaking his head 'no'. Almost like he was saying 'ARE YOU BLOODY CRAZY?!' Well...not that I blame him, especially after what he just saw.

"Bah! Useless fool! I'll deal with him myself!" Naugus growled as he rushed towards Tager and stopped a few feet away from him.

**Iron Tager Vs Ixis Naugus**

**Stage: New Mobotropolis (Underground Chamber)- _Even the brightest of utopias hides the darkest secrets._**

"Do not think I'll go down so easily, Tager stated as he adjusted his glasses a bit and got into a fighting stance.

"You'll pay for interfering with my plans!" Naugus growled at him as he got into a stance as well.

**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING - REBEL 3 - ACTION! -CUE: MOTOR HEAD- THEME OF IRON TAGER**

Naugus began the fight by sending a wave of stalagmites at Tager, only for the red giant to block it with his fore arm before he crossed both his arms over his chest, the same yellow-green electricity crackling off of him.

**"Spark Bolt!" **Tager declared as he uncrossed his arms and fired a sphere of yellow-green electricity at Naugus, who couldn't move out of the way in time as the sphere hit him in the chest at incredible speed.

"Gah!" Naugus grunted a bit as he skidded a few feet backwards before the mad wizard/king noticed that he was suddenly being towards Tager, "Wh...what matter of sorcery is this?!" he demanded as he became a dark cloud of smoke and attempted to strike Tager from above, only for the red giant to grab him.

"This isnt magic nor sorcery...it is science," Tager replied as he adjusted his glasses a bit with his free hand before he slammed Naugus hard into the ground, **"Atomic Collider!"**

"Guh!" Naugus grunted in pain as he managed to become dark cloud of smoke once more to free himself from the attack before he landed across from Tager, the mad wizard/king panting as he wiped the dark red and black blood from his mouth, _'Blast it! Just what matter of creature is he?! He appears to be a demon, yet those hands and attacks of his says otherwise. A robot perhaps? No...he appears to be more man than machine. Just who created this...this _thing_?!'_

"Are you ready to surrender now, Naugus?" Tager asked as a bit of steam came out of his large metal hands.

"...Surrender? SURRENDER?! YOU _DARE _TO TELL _ME _TO SURRENDER?!" Naugus growled dangerously as he charged at Tager, "I'LL ERASE YOU FROM THIS VERY EXISTANCE!"

"...Very well. Then you leave me with no choice," Tager stated as the faint image of a emblem/crest appeared behind him, his body becoming engulfed with the yellow-green electricity. Once Naugus got into range, Tager began to spin at a high speed and pulled Naugus in, the mad wizard/king getting shocked and got hit nineteen times by Tager's fast before the red giant slammed his fist hard into Naugus' body, **"Magna-Tech Wheel!" **he declared as Naugus bounced off the ground after the attack before Tager reeled his electricity covered fist back and punched Naugus hard with it, **"Tera-Break!"**

"G...GAAAAAAH!" Naugus yelled in pain as he was sent rocketing into the wall from the powerful attack.

**DISTORTION FINISH!**

"Mission accomplished..." Tager stated as steam came off the red giant. He then slightly looked over at a gawking King and his team-minus the only three humans in the group of course, "I believe that's your cue, Agent King."

"Huh? Oh! R...right," King nodded as he shook to shock of and looked at Jack, "Jack?"

-I'm on it!- the robotic hedgehog replied as he shot off and fired at the crystal chalice, destroying both it and the bones, -And boom goes the dynamite!-

"N...no!" Naugus grunted as he crawled out of the hole, the wizard/king bleeding badly from his mouth and head, "I...I can still finish it! I can still..." just before he could grab his staff, a familiar tendril of magenta energy grabbed it and pulled it away from him, "No!"

"Sorry Naugus. But you won't be hurting anyone with this anymore," Ten of Clubs stated as she took the staff and pulled the Chaos Emerald off the top of it.

"Good jobs agents," King stated as Jack rejoined with the others.

"...You could've done that from the start, you know," King turned to see St. John approaching them, "Of course, I didn't expect that giant of a man to come barging in her and defeat Naugus like it was nothing. But who am I to judge?"

"...You don't," Ace stated with a frown as he turned to King, "Let's wrap this up King."

"Right...but how are we going to get?" King began.

"If I may suggest something..." Tager began as he walked towards King and his team before pointing to a large hole in his size, "Why not go through the entrance I made. It'll lead us outside just before you set up the explosives."

"Right," the chipmunk/squirrel nodded as he looked at Jack and the other members of his group, "Jack, grab the queens! Ten of Clubs, Hearts, follow Jack inside the hole once me and Ten of Diamonds set the bombs up."

"Got it/hai," the two human females nodded as they followed Jack, who was carrying both Queen of Diamonds and Queen of Hearts in his arms, inside the hole Tager created.

"Okay...everything's ready!" Ten of Diamonds called out as he set the last of the bombs before running inside the hole.

"Good," King nodded as he looked at Ace, "Ace, get us out of here, fast!"

"Got it!" the silver hedgehog nodded as he covered King, Ten of Diamonds, and Tager in a cyan energy.

"Well...this is intre...WOAH!" Tager yelped a bit as Ace carried him, King, and Ten of Diamonds inside the hole, the silver hedgehog struggling a bit to hold all three of them up.

Once they were inside, King pulled out a switch and activated it, causing the explosions inside the chamber to explode.

"N...no...a...all my work...all my careful planning...Vales Bones...wasted..." Naugus said in shock as he saw the chamber he created underneath the RMHQ being destroyed. He then looked over at St. John, who was doing his best to dodge the fire and debris, "Apprentice! Help me!"

"..." ST. John didn't say anything as he turned his back at Naugus and ran into one of the remaining exits.

"N...No...No es**cape...**" Naugus began, his voice starting to become distorted as he started to turn into his demonic form again, **"NO ESCAPE!-!-!-!-!"**

* * *

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Ten of Diamonds groaned as the exit leading outside was covered in crystal.

-Oohh...no! No-nope-_nuh uh!_ No more being buried alive!- Jack yelled as he looked over at Ace, -Ace, grab the others! I'm going to make us an exit, and it's going to be loud!-

"I'm right...behind you," Ace panted a bit as he covered everyone but Jack in the cyan energy.

-Good- Jack nodded as he curled into a ball and spin-dashed through the crystal, destroying it as he flew outside -Freedom! Fresh air! Makes me wish I could breath so I could enjoy it!-

"Good. Now let's get back to base before..." King began.

**"NO ESCAPE!-!-!-!-!-!"**

"Oh no..." Ten of Hearts and the Queens paled as they recognized that roar.

"He's almost here..." Queen of Diamonds whispered in fear.

"...Are you talking about Naugus?" Ten of Diamonds asked the three, who shakingly nodded in response, "Okay...there's no way he was that sca..." he began before he noticed the glow coming from behind as Naugus came charging right at them, the demonic wizard covered in magma-colored flames again.

**"RAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!-!-!-!-!-!-!"**

"Holy shit!" Kevin yelped as he turned to Ace, "Get us out of here man!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Ace replied as he carried the others and flew out of there as fast as he could. And just in time too as Naugus sent a large, wave of flames in the shape of a demonic dragons head right at them, the attack hitting the other side of the pit as King and his team, along with Tager, got out of the pit and ran off into the forest.

**"Grrr..." **Naugus growled until he noticed a certain skunk approach him before the demonic wizard trapped his 'loyal' apprentice in a cage of crystal, **"TRAITOR! LEFT ME! PUNISH!"**

"N...no sire! I...I went to chase down those..." St. John began.

**"LIES!**" Naugus snapped as he began to look up, **"Council...No control...they must've felt that tremor caused by the explosion! Must...attack first..."**

"Or..." St. John began as he managed to crawl out of the cage and pulled out a red Chaos Emerald from the pack on his belt, "You play for sympathy. Say you were investigating the instability of the ground and were caught in a cave-in. _You _saved the city from collapsing. Get it?"

**"Grr...**" Naugus growled at the skunk as he took the emerald, placed it on his wand, and transformed back into his normal(if you can call it that) form, "Yes...Yes. That will do. Good thinking, apprentice."

"...I live to serve...my lord," St. John said with a small frown.

* * *

=A **little bit later at Secret HQ=**

"Congratulations team. You all have done an exceptional job today," Director Who stated to the Secret Freedom Fighters, "Not only have you stopped Naugus, but you've stolen his main source of power as well."

"And just in time too. By the time I regrouped with you King and the others, the council had just finished signing the new constitution," Larry added.

"That's good to hear..." Kevin nodded as he eyed to Purple Chaos Emerald.

**(A/N: I'll be referring Agent King and the other Secret Freedom Fighters by their normal names now)**

"...Kevin," Gwen began.

"Before you say anything Gwen, the professor asked me to see if we can get our hands on a Chaos Emerald so she could study it," Kevin stated.

"...I see..." Gwen noted, the orange-red head wondering why the professor wanted to study the Chaos Emerald.

"It's a shame Tager couldn't come down here to join us," Elias stated.

-True. But you saw how huge he was right? the guy had to create his own entrance just to get where we are- Shard replied as he turned to face the three humans of the group -By the way...this 'professor' guy or gal you guys keep talking about...when are we going to meet him or her?-

This caught Elias and the other Secret Freedom Fighters' attention as they turned to face Kevin and the others.

"I'm...quite curious about that as well," Elias noted, "If we're going to be helping you three out, we need to know who he or she is."

"...You guys are in luck," Kevin replied with a small grin as he walked over to the computer and started entering some commands, "The professor wanted to meet with you guys after the whole 'Naugus' situation was taken care of."

"Wait...so we're going to meet her right now?" Silver asked.

"Eeyup," Kevin nodded as he finished entering the last of the commands on the computer and stepped back a bit, waiting for the screen to turn on.

_'Now let's see who this 'professor character really is,' _Elias thought as the screen turned on, showing a famliar two-tailed, pink haired catgirl.

-Finally. I was wondering when I'd get to meet the team Harvey assembled- the catgirl stated as she looked at Elias and the rest of his team -Then again...I was kinda doubting you guys would come back in one piece-

-...who's the cosplayer?- Shard asked Kevin, causing Kokonoe's left eye to twitch as a tickmark appeared on her head.

-...Ignoring the question from the robotic idiot...- Kokonoe began.

-Hey!-

-Let me introduced myself. I am Professor Kokonoe, the chief scientist of a group known as **Sector Seven**- the catgirl introduced herself -and I guess you can say I'm Kevin, Gwen, Noel, and Tager's boss-

"I ...wait. Sector Seven?" Silver repeated while thinking, _'There wasn't about a Sector Seven from the books in my time. In fact...there wasn't any mention of Kevin, Gwen, Noel, or Tager either. Just what's going on here?'_

-Let's just say Sector Seven's a group of like-minded Scientist who are against the N.O.L- Kokonoe replied.

"...The N.O.L?" Elias repeated.

"Wh...who are they?" Larry asked.

-...I don't like to talk about them...but I will say this. Some of the people working there make both Naugus and Eggman seem like beginners- Kokonoe responded with a frown.

This caused Elias' eyes to widen in shock and fear. As if Eggman and Naugus were bad enough..now he had to worry about a group that was even worst then both of them?

-Look...I don't want to sugar coat it, but at the current state most of you are, none of you can fully take on Naugus- Kokonoe stated, snapping Elias out of his shock.

"Wh...what're you talking about? We just beat him and..." the former king began.

-No. You just _barely_ beat him. and he wasn't even in that demonic form of his- Kokonoe stated with a frown as she pulled pu a small glass tube with dark red and black blood in it -After that little stake out mission of yours, gwen sent me a sample of Naugus' blood. And trust me when I saw this, but you and your team barely made it out of there alive the moment he turned into that..._thing_-

"I...I see..." Elias said as a cold feeling started to grow inside him.

-...Which is why I want you and two others to come here and start some serious training- Kokonoe stated to the former king of New Mobotropolis.

"What? B...but what about...?" Elias began.

-Trust me. in the current state you're in, Naugus would eat you alive- Kokonoe stated -Which is why I want you to come here. Aside from doing missions for me, you and the two you'll bring with you will become strong enough to fight Naugus, even if he's in that demonic form.-

"..." Elias was silent for a minute as he began to take in the words Kokonoe told him. If what she said was true...then he would have to strength to protect his people...the strength to protect his wife and child...after another moment of silence, Elias looked up at Kokonoe with a serious look on his face, "Alright...I'll do it."

_Good. Now choose who you want to...- Kokonoe began.

"We're coming as well," Leeta spoke as she and Lyco stepped up next to Elias.

"..Are you girls sure? There's no guarantee that you'll..." Elias began.

"We don't care. We want to get strong as well...so we could help protect our home," Lyco replied.

"Yeah. Niehter of us want to loose anything..." Leeta replied while thinking a bit seriously, _'Not ever again...'_

"...Alright. You can come as well," Elias nodded as he turned back to the screen, "Looks like you jsut got yourself three more agents, professor."

-Good. Now get ready to leave. I'll have a portal ready for you three, Kevin, Gwen, and Noel ready to leave in before...- Kokonoe began.

-Woah woah woah! Hold up!- Shard spoke, catching the catgirl's attention as the robotic hedgehog pointed at Silver and Larry -Why can't we come as well?! plus, what about that Tager guy? How's he-

-Because the machine I used to get Kevin, Gwen, Noel, and Tager there to your world only has enough energy to transport 6 people here- Kokonoe replied -Oh, and as for Tager. I already had him transported back her by the time you guys just entered Secret HQ-

-...But why can't we...?- Shard began again.

-Because Harvey Who needs someone to hold the fort down while Elias and the others are gone- Kokonoe replied before stating -And no offense, but you can be a bit loud, Silver has something he needs to do, and Larry...- she paused when she looked at the lynx -No offense kid, but I don't need someone who has hardly any control of his luck here. I don't want to risk my lab blowing up after all-

"R...right," Larry nodded, "A...and it's okay. I...I'm okay here with Silver and Shard."

-I see- Kokonoe noted as she looked back over at Elias, Leeta, and Lyco -As for you three, grab as much stuff as you can from your rooms. You're about to leave in a few minutes-

"Got it," Elias nodded as the screen went off. He then turned to face Director who, "Harvey...I just want to..."

"No need. I already know what you're about to say, your Majesty," Director Who replied, the Owl giving a small, sad smile at him, "And do not worry. I'll be sure to check up on your family from time to time."

"Thank you...old friend," Elias said with a small smile as he, Leeta, and Lyco started to head for their rooms, "Until we meet again..."

"Right...Until we meet again, your Majesty," Director Who replied once Elias and the two, wolf sisters were in their rooms.

"We better get ready too," Gwen stated to Kevin and Noel as she started to head for her room as well.

"Got it/H..hai," Kevin and Noel nodded as they did the same.

-Since I'm not needed here...I'm taking Joker and heading for the training room- Shard stated, the robotic hedgehog a little upset that he wasn't going.

"R...ri...wait what?" Larry blinked before he tried to run out, only for Shard to grab him by the tail and dragged him into the training room, the lynx crying anime tears.

"Right...and as for you..." Director Who began as he looked at Silver, "I didn't forget our bargain. I've been ivestigating the potential traitor among the Freedom Fighters you've been looking for."

"R...really?" Silver asked, earning a nod from the owl, "Th..that's great! Have you found what I was missing?"

"Yes I have," Director Who nodded as he pulled out two, worn out old diaries from one of the pockets in his coat, "I've compared the entries of Antione D'Collette's Diary, both from the present, and the one you've recovered from your time, and I've taken into account everything you've told me and applied it to all the profiles I have on file."

"...was it obvious?" Silver asked as Director Who took out a piece of paper showing Sonic, Antione, Rotor, and a de-Roboticized Sally on it.

"Not immediately. Time has a way of twisting the facts and obscuring the evidence," Director Who replied as he took out a small red marker from his coat pocket, "But giving the sum of it all, I'm confident I've discovered your _'traitor_'."

"Great. So who _is _it?" Silver asked the owl.

"See for yourself. Of the original members of the Freedom Fighters, we can eliminate these three," Harvey stated as he crossed out three pictures, "So that only leaves this one..."

"..." Silver slowly took the paper from Harvey's hands before his eyes widened, seeing who's picture wasn't crossed out, "A...are you sure? Th...this is the traitor I'm searching for?"

"Yes...and I can tell you why," Director Who stated.

* * *

_Seanzilla115: There you have it folks, the final chapter of the Unsung Heroes arc. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. But...it now leaves a few questions...who's the traitor Silver's talking about? What does Harvey know about the traitor Silver is seeking? All will be revealed soon people. Also be prepared, because next time in Azure Side stories, Azure Omniverse! Until then, this is Seanzilla115, and I bid you all a good day*snaps fingers before dissipating from view, leaving a small note*_

_P.S: Sorry about the recap being long again._


End file.
